Let the Dice Roll Twice
by EnchantedLuck
Summary: England and Italy find themselves in a bad pickle once their carriage is taken over by the Jokers. England seems to know a lot about his capture and the battle ensues between him and his new King. However, Italy finds himself in fear of his new master. Omegaverse! Cardverse!
1. Clubs or Spades?

Story Title: Let the Dice Roll Twice

Rating: M/18

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the Cardverse/Omegaverse ideas. I'm just a fan.

Summary: England and Italy find themselves in a bad pickle once their carriage is taken over by the Jokers. England seems to know a lot about his capture and the battle ensues between them. However, Italy finds himself in fear of his new master.

Chapter one

Screams of fear sounded as a carriage was pushed over its side. Both occupants smacked into the left side, rendering the one unconscious and the other struggling to push himself up. As the blond man fought to get up, the door was ripped open. Standing above them was the very attacker; Prussia of the Clubs Kingdom. His cocky grin and rough shape made England quiver in fear. There wasn't much that he could do with his friend both as weak as him and unconscious.

The Jokers pulled them out one by one. They threw him on the ground and chained him to their carriage. Pulling his friend out, he heard the leader groan in disapproval. Italy had a patch of blood dripping from his head wound from hitting it off a piece of steal. England knew that groan of disapproval. They were the loot and one of them was damaged. They both were councilmen sons of the Kingdom of Hearts, but now they were going to be slaves; sold to the highest bidder.

He watched as Italy was tossed on the ground in front of him. He wanted desperately to grab hold of his friend, but the chains made him unable. "Please Master Joker, don't hurt my friend. We shall comply. Please."

Another member of the crew smacked him, which cause him to be punched in the face by the Master. "This one has been ruin quite enough. I actually want to make money from these two. It's bad enough I'm only getting two hundred pounds for the brunette."

England sighed in temporary relief. Italy's hair was still tied in it's bun. Inside the bun held one of the most prized possessions of the Hearts Kingdom; and they'd both go down to keep it safe. The Italian groaned in pain as he began to wake up. "Oh, looky here boss! The little omega is waking up."

"Kesesese! Looks like I can still make a few dollars out of him. It is a him right?" he wondered, looking pointedly at the blond.

England nodded fearfully at the man, hoping that would keep Italy alive. Two hundred pounds wasn't a lot to sell a slave at. Being a councilman's son; he knew a bit about slavery in the West.

Prussia leaned down and grabbed the brunette's face, who was struggling to regain his consciousness. "So, I have here two Omegas and a dead Alpha riding through the uncharted area without proper guards. My guess is that either you have someone who doesn't like you or someone who is too stupid to see the danger. Why was two omega sons of the Hearts Council brought here?"

Italy quivered in fear, trying to steal a glance at the blond for some support. "Answer me!" Prussia yelled.

"We were to deliver a parcel to the Spades Kingdom and nothing more. They didn't want to cause a war so they sent just us." came the meek reply.

The Italian was thrown on the ground. "What parcel?"

England looked worriedly at his friend. If they gave the parcel to the Joker; they were both dead upon arrival, but then again, it wasn't like they would survive this anyhow. A foot landed on the Italian's neck. "Tell me!"

Quivering in fear, Italy started to cry, "It's in my hair. The parcel is hidden in my bun."

England looked mortified, but couldn't blame his friend. The surrounding Jokers laughed as their leader pried off the elastic band holding the Italian's hair. He removed the prized ring from it's confinements. The Sapphire Ring sat glittering in Prussia's hands. "Looks like there is more money in you then I expected." They both looked; horrified at the jewel in the albino's hands. Italy remained crying as a soldier hoisted him up and placed them in their carriage.

"Please don't! Please let me go! Please don't do this to me!" He chanted, but his captor took no pity. Chains locked themselves into place and the door to the carriage was slammed shut. Quiet whimpers could still be heard from the carriage.

The leader then turned his attention towards the second omega in the mix. "Why would they send such little protection for this ring? Someone is not telling me something. I don't like being out the loop. So you have a choice; stay out here and become wolf food or tell me why?"

England shook, "Pure. To keep it pure. It was only to remain in the hands of pure omegas."

The Prussian had a grin ear to ear. Pure was a perfect name. Pure was fantastic. Pure meant more money than the Prussian would know what to do with. These Omegas were pure? He will still have them looked at, but something of this prize meant a lot. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No sir. I swear to you there is nothing more than that."

"Whatever. This place will be looted anyways. Lock him up and get this stuff sorted out. Hearts is going to question this soon." The soldiers nodded in agreement. The Asian Joker snorted and grabbed the chains holding the blond. Panic started to edge into England as he was dragged into the carriage with Italy.

The Italian looked up as the door swung open a second time; tear streaks evident on his face as his friend was locked up with him. The Asian Joker snorted at them both; a wide smirk, staring down at them both as he watched them look fearfully at him. He walked out of the small cage before locking the door behind him.

The Joker walked up to the leader and smirked, "Quite an unhidden find Master."

"Hong Kong. Something about this doesn't seem right. I will have to bring this to mien bruder for more information. Are the slaves secure?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent."

-Scene Two-

Italy looked frightened. He wanted to ask many questions but England looked too angry to question. He was also afraid of the Jokers coming in to yell at them. They've been riding on the carriage for God knows how long; to God knows where. He had even stopped crying a few hours ago; if they could even say that. He didn't know if England was mad at the fact that he sacrificed the most valuable piece of Hearts or mad, that they were kidnapped. Probably both.

The brunette passed the time by counting the lines on the ceiling. It was a plain carriage with two steel rods to attach prisoners too. There was no opening except for the door and the few cracks between the wood. It wasn't very good at telling where they were going or where they were coming from. The Jokers were smart men. A slave that doesn't know where they are going is less likely to escape.

"England? What is going to happen to us?" the Italian whispered.

"Slavery. We are going to be sold to the highest bidder."

"Why us? Why did they send us?

"Been thinking the same myself, but I know one things for sure; I'm glad I learned housework."

The Italian looked fearful, "But what if the owner is mean?"

"It doesn't matter Italy, were slaves. Stay out of his way. By-the-by, if we are not going to Diamond you can rest assured that our owners will be nasty."

England regretted saying that last comment because it made the Italian cry once more. He didn't want to live a life like this. He didn't want any of it. He had a wonderful mother at home who was sick and needed to be taken care of. It wasn't like his brother was going to be able to look after her himself. What was going to happen to them? He thought about everything that made him happy; his mother, brother, his favourite place to have a picnic, the balls, anything that could take his mind off of the horrors that were the current reality.

England cursed the Gods. It wasn't like his life was any easier when he was at home, but he'd rather not become the bitch of man not of his choosing. It was bad enough; being looked as down upon as he was because he was Omega. He bit his lip. Italy was weak and wouldn't stand a chance. He prayed the other got freed, rescued or sent to Diamonds. Unlike England, he wasn't used to beatings and put downs. England gave himself a couple of years should he land in Spades. Clubs was a couple of months. That was quite a bit of confidence.

Lord knows how long the new slaves were in their confinements when the door finally opened. No water, or food was given. England didn't know which one he wanted more, but he knew Italy was fairing worse then he was. The nervous wreck barely got any sleep.

They were in a castle; they could hear many voices. It wasn't until they came to a complete stop near the bottom of the stairs before they were taken out of the carriage, only to have their feet chained to there hands and placed on a chain-link with seven others. No one spoke. They just marched.

England looked around and saw a Clubs marking on a flag before being stared down by the Asian man again. This was making him worried. Italy was too scared to look anywhere but down, but at least he wasn't crying. That would have been instant death. The crowd carried on like it was nothing. Not a single soul paid attention to them. Not a single person cared.

-Scene Three-

The Prussian entered the throne room with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Mein bruder! I have something for you to see."

The King of Clubs rolled his eyes, however once he saw the priceless artifact in his brother's hands he looked shocked. Germany stood up and picked up the priceless artifact out of his brother's hands. Sure enough, his jaw dropped and he stood up. "How in the Hell did you recover this?"

"Caught me a couple of supposedly pure slaves who had it. Council brats they looked to be."

"Pure slaves and this ring? Lord knows how many men I have to replace."

"No worries bruder. They only had one Alpha driving the carriage."

Germany looked at his brother questioningly, "One alpha, two pure omegas and a priceless artifact in the carriage. This sounds fishy to me."

"As it does to me."

"Then why in the Hell did you fall for it?" Germany yelled.

"You better come downstairs to see this. The blond one was estimated at five hundred pounds without the purity." Prussia stated, opening the door and walking downstairs.

Germany raised his eyebrow but followed anyways, "You know, if this causes a war we are done for."

"Believe me bruder. You didn't make me an Ace for nothing. I have the perfect cover up."

"Oh? And what is your plan to deal with this?"

"Sell the other one to Spades. He'll have fun with this."

Germany snorted, "He's still peeved at me because I wouldn't take his offer on that Omega brother of his."

"He owes me a favour since I helped him conquer the Norwegian area. Seems those guys are talented killers. He made the leader a Jack. Dumbass American. He should have used him as an Ace."

The door opened and they were presented with the nine slaves in a row. The King looked at each of them pointedly. Prussia laughed and pointed out the pure ones; Italy and England. "See here brother, this one is estimated at 1700 pounds." he said pointing to Italy. He then pointed at England, "This one will go for 2300 pounds. Those boys certainly love the blondes."

The King of Clubs grabbed the blond and forced him to look up at him, "With green eyes, not even close. If he was blue eyed, he'd go for 2300 pounds but as it stands I give him no more than 1900."

England stood nervous. That was never a good sign. The lower the price, the more you risked suffering. England did not like the odds that were presenting themselves.

The King then moved onto the brunette and lifted his face up, "Good God. This one has some beauty to him."

The Prussian raised an eyebrow as did everyone else. "You think so your majesty?"

"Yes. I'll pay you 1650 pounds for him." The King stated. Everyone looked shocked. The Prussian laughed and wrapped his arm around him.

"Perhaps I can let him go for 1685."

"Deal." The brothers shook on it. England gulped. The poor Italian had less then a month of survival in the Clubs; unless they used him for breeding.

"I got quite a deal out of you bruder." The Prussian stated, grinning ear to ear.

"Not quite bruder," the King smiled, "With slim hips and a pretty face; he would have went for 1800."

The Prussian looked annoyed. He did overlook that fact. While the blond was blond, his hips were narrow for breeding and his figure was too skinny. His eyebrows weren't that appealing and his eyes were green. Damn. He should have seen that coming. Never-the-less he still made a tone of money from that brunette if he is shown to be as pure as they say.

England looked fearfully at his friend. This wasn't good. The Italian looked like he was going to start crying any moment now. His fate was decided at least. Lord knows what is going to happen to him now that he wasn't appealing. "Sell this one to the Spades King, bruder. He may be dumb enough to buy."

"Yes Bruder."

The Italian was whisked away by two guards; bawling. He couldn't keep his head up. He felt like he was being torn in two. His only source of what was going on was going to be sent away from him. He was frightened beyond belief as he was dragged away into the depths of the castle.

-Scene four-

The blond was allowed a small cup of water and a loaf of bread before being dragged on the carriage again, this time with a girl omega named Ukraine. She spoke a lot of her capture. She was just outside her brother's courts when she was caught. But England barely paid attention to her. She was going for 350 pounds. Unlucky girl had her first heat not long ago; but at 16, it wasn't like England didn't have anything to be worried about.

They drove for a lot longer than the second time around; with a small break in between for a bit of water and bread. England didn't want to think of how Italy was faring. The Ukraine girl held her head up. She had this way of looking on the bright side and would often distract England with her stories. "So your friend was sold already?" She asked.

"Yes. He was sold to the King of Clubs."

She nodded, "But at least he has a rich master. Do you think they will breed him?"

"Probably. That's what they were talking about."

There wasn't much mentioned after that. It was a sad fate in Ukraine's opinion. The carriage became quiet after that.

Another day passed by, they assumed, before hearing civilization again. Were they in Spades? England could care less. He was desperate for water, food or maybe something comfortable to sleep on. The only part he missed about being at home with his brothers was a comfortable bed. He sighed. He hope that this would be the last route for him. Spades wasn't Diamonds but it beat being in this God awful carriage. They had stopped the carriage, however the door didn't open immediately.

There was quite a bit of yelling and what sounded to be smooth talk from the outside. Looks like the Ace of Clubs was having a bit of difficulty getting past Spades armies. Hearts may have the biggest army, but Spades was well known for their tactics. England was barely able to make out what they were saying when Ukraine whispered, "They are trying to convince the soldiers that we are to be brought to the King. It seems we are already at the Palace."

"We've been on this thing for four days already? Without hearing anyone but us? These Jokers got a way around here."

"Yeah, they never travel on basic roads. They have special back roads to get around the people. Otherwise we'd know how to escape. Heard one of the Jokers tell that to a friend."

"Unlucky for them, I've been to Spades before." England cut himself short as the door opened wide, but this time, it wasn't an Asian coming into the carriage. The man had a cocky grin and a long blue petticoat. He wore a traditional Spades uniform and carried a pistol on his right hip. A crown of neat blonde hair and confident blue eyes made up his face. Much different than the pale blonde King of Clubs. He wore a Spade on his right cheek; signalling that he was the King of Spades himself.

The Ukraine looked over at her new friend to see his face was almost in shock. He knew the King. He had seen this man before. This man wasn't the King of Spades. How could he be? "How is this possible?" he mumbled, shocking everyone there.

"Why hello England. It certainly has been awhile. Last time I saw you, you weren't a slave for sale. My pleasure to see you now." the man answered sarcastically.

A snicker was heard from behind them as Prussia entered the small carriage, "You know the slave?"

The King snickered, "A hot-head before and a stubborn imbecile now. Rejected me three times. I'll have fun with my purchase now."

England almost died inside. This man was going to own him. This one. Of all the people that could have owned him in his life it had to be America. Or should he add King to the title. Misery could be felt in his bones. He was right to reject this man the other three times. He would have better prospects in Clubs. The American grinned and pulled his new buy into a hug. "Denmark! I believe we are going to have an awesome night tonight."

"That's my line American!" muttered the Prussian.

The Englishman refused to bow down to his new master. He was going to show this man who he was dealing with; no matter if it killed him.

-Scene 5-

The hallways were dark and cold. The only light was from a few torches every meter or so. Chains could be heard clanking about. A small scream could be heard from down the hall; instilling fear into the young brunette. He hadn't stopped crying since they started dragging him down the bowels of the castle, but the guards took no notice. They stopped him at a random door as the one guard grabbed a set of keys. Once they opened the door; Italy was shoved in without the chains. They slammed the door shut behind them and walked away; despite the endless pleads to let him go.

He was frightened. He beat at the door, but no one came to his cries. The room was dark, save a small piece of light from the door. Other than that; the Italian couldn't see anything. He felt a small patch of hay at the side of the room and laid down. The tears were non-stop. He heard a noise from the hallway and flew up only to watch the light fade into darkness.

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling; reminding himself of his friend back when he was little. He remembered the smile they both shared when bathing in the lake together. The promise of returning, when the young man from Hearts was offered a chance to go exploring. The deck brush that was given. It made Italy cry himself into a restless slumber. He may never see that boy again.

-Scene 6-

The Englishman was allotted a small amount of food before being dragged to the clean up room. From people scrubbing his nails clean to pulling at his hair; he felt like a worm being picked at by birds. The finale was a light blue and black velvet dress of the Spades Kingdom. "You've absolutely have got to be kidding me."

The maids stared at him as he grabbed a piece of the cloth. "Not in a million years."

A laugh from the door suggested they had a visitor. "Is the dress not up to his highness' standard?"

England frowned and turned behind him. "Is it not a taboo to stare at an Omega changing while not mated?"

America laughed, "If said Omega wasn't a slave. In case you haven't realized, you are not in a position where you can obtain the rights of a human being."

The Englishman smirked, "Do I not have the same body-parts as you? If I'm not a human being; you are not one either."

The American leader glared at the counter-part and smacked him. "How dare you think that that is acceptable? To put me on the same level as you? You were caught and bought for the highest price that you were worth."

England recovered quickly, "But that was worth quite a bit out of your pocket."

"Not as a King it's not." America stated, a smirk evident on his face. "Leave the room!" he ordered the maids. They left immediately, not wishing to anger the king. America turned his attention toward the ripped Hearts Kingdom dress that England was currently wearing and snorted. Light blue was so much better than that. He roughly grabbed the other and started to stripped the dirt covered layers off the boy. He didn't stop ripping and tearing the clothing until the other was naked. He pulled England close and whispered in his ear, "You've got a choice little Englishman; either learn to obey or have a hell of a time surviving."

England shivered, "Can I ask how you became the leader of Spades?"

"Like Hell I'll tell you."

Rolling his eyes, "You disappeared out of the blue and the next thing I know you buy me off of that prick. Do you realize I am done playing these games. I already know I'm not a slave to you. You may be misguided America, but your not cruel."

"And who are you to know that England? Who are you to know that? A lot has changed since I've been to see you last."

With that said, the King of Spades left the room frustrated. Who was he kidding? If that man was a proper slave he would have been beheaded already.

"I'm not dead." England whispered to the thin air around him.


	2. Beware Italian

Author: EnchantedLuck

Rating: M/18

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the Cardverse/Omegaverse ideas. I'm just a fan.

Summary: England and Italy find themselves in a bad pickle once their carriage is taken over by the Jokers. England seems to know a lot about his capture and the battle ensues between them. However, Italy finds himself in fear of his new master.

Pairings so Far: GerIta, UsUk

Chapter Two

-Scene 7-

"Is he alive? You should check?" an aristocratic voice could be heard amongst the blackness. It was heavily accented and irritated.

The second voice was more musical, "I believe he is," said the man and Italy felt a small hand on his neck; checking his pulse at the side, "A pulse is still there. It's not like he had a beating."

"Well wake him!"

"Absolutely not. He's dirty. I don't know why they insist on finding these rats and keeping them. Nasty little things."

Italy groaned; alerting the two men in the room. He tried getting up; but found himself unable to do so. A blond guard pulled roughly pulled him up and tossed him in a seat. Chains had been put back on him for the protection of the other members of the room; not like Italy was capable on doing anything.

A small lamp was placed on a block of wood that shone a small light in the room. The brunette could see two members of Council in front of him; Austria of Clubs and China of Clubs. They both had particular outfits. Austria was wearing a green tailcoat with a symbol of Clubs on the left side. Long green pants slimmed his hips and overall made him look like a stick. A small broach was attached to the right collar showing his status in society. Clearly an omega pretending to hold power.

The Chinese man was much more traditional; wearing a white dress with two green ribbons stitched down his front. A small green bow tied his hair together and a small white overcoat hung on his shoulders.

Both of them looked down at Italy as he started to shake once again. Annoyed, the Chinese man snorted, "How do they expect us to get him up to par. The thing is too scared to even move."

The Austrian slipped his finger underneath the chin of the new slave, "We'll have to feed him first. If he is to breed, then we need to add a bit more weight to him. He probably lost it from spending a few days in here."

China rolled his eyes, "I'll go and order the cook to make an omega meal."

"Get too it."

The blond moved over to open the door for the Asian; bowing in respect. The Austrian looked over, "Please. Switzerland. Allow me some time with the slave by myself."

The blond froze; gazing questioningly at the violet eyed man, but bowed and left the room. Italy started to calm down a bit. The less the amount of people; the less mean they could be. Austria circled the Italian staring down every inch of him. His years of being a slave-mother kicking in as he processed the best result from the young one. "You are simply good for one thing; mating. That is it. I would be impressed if you were good for housework, but your hands haven't worked in a day."

Italy said nothing and continued to stare off into space. It felt as though his heart was going a million miles a minute.

"You have a pretty face though. It would be a shame to just let you be killed off after an offspring, however that decision is only somewhat in my authority to make. I will recommend you for work though; depending on how much you impressed the king."

At the mention of the King, the Italian started crying again. Those steel blue orbs boring into his skin; judging him like a slab of meat made him scared beyond belief. He didn't wish to see that man ever again. The Austrian, however, rolled his eyes and grabbed at his chin again. "Listen here little slave. That is a death wish. Don't speak or cry or do anything out of place unless you are told to. Understood."

The Italian nodded his head, trying to suck back in the tears.

"I feel for you. Really I do. But there isn't much we can do about it now. You are a slave now and I'm your Mother. Understood?"

The Italian nodded.

"Good. Now I control what job you are most likely to do here, but unfortunately I can't get you out of breeding. I can, however, lie and suggest you'll be good for housework. If I do that, you had better work your ass off to catch up or we are both dead. Understood."

"Yes sir." Italy replied meekly. A sudden slap came across his face.

"Good God! Please don't say anything until I order you to speak. You do that in front of the King and that will equal a beating you won't ever forget. Remember everything, because you will be on your own once I train you."

Italy nodded. The Austrian stood back up and walked out of the room. He had given up a God long ago, but if he still believed in one, he send every prayer he could think of for this young fool.

-Scene 8-

England sat in the locked room for a good hour, reading up on a book about Spades. He had the life here; he give America that. Considering most slaves were out in the fields working, cleaning the house or breeding; being locked in a fancy room with a book was fantastic. Either America knew his tactics or he was an idiot when it came to owning slaves. England took bets on the later. It made him raise a quizzical brow at the cocky moron.

He had a luscious couch to lay on, an endless supply of books to entertain himself with and a charming view of the outside gardens. It felt excellent. If this was normal conditions, he'd be locked in a dark cellar like an animal; only brought out when needed. He ate a small piece of fish from the platter of food brought in. It truly was amazing.

A small blink of hope was sent for his friend, although in Clubs, maybe he had similar luck.

-Scene 9-

A golden throne and a tobacco pipe; what more can a poor boy ask for. But then again, he couldn't call himself that anymore. Seems the former King had some issues and died of a broken heart. It's not like the King of Diamonds really cared much for him. The man had kept the poor, poor and the rich, rich. He thought nothing of his commoners. The violet eyed man sighed, he needed to correct many of the other mans mistakes.

One of those mistakes involved his missing sister. Russia looked at his younger sister concerned. They had not heard of the older woman since she was asked by the council to meet them in Spades. They promised work, but Russia had a bad feeling about that. He would do everything in his power to find her.

Belarus played with the piece of cloth in her hands; a scarf knitted by hand by their sister. She sat glazing out the window; a frown on her face. She hadn't been eating much out of worry. She was glad when the King passed; her brother was able to raid the castle and steal the throne, but they weren't even close to finding her.

"Belarus. I shall appoint you my Ace." Her brother mumbled.

She looked over to him, "Sure. But you should focus on our sister. You should find a Queen as well. Opposition will be quick to overturn you, but not with a heir."

"I realize this civil war is far from being over, but my focus is on Ukraine. Right now we are going to be preparing for the Olympics. This will be the first time I show face in the eyes of the royal society. It needs to go smoothly. I may be able to look out for rumours. Hopefully our sister is safe."

"Da! I shall take my leave brother. I'll look over some plans and come up with a foolproof way on making you look like the King you should be."

"Thank you, Belarus."

The platinum blond bowed to her brother and left the room; leaving Russia to his thoughts. He relaxed in the golden chair, but thought of all the labours that slaved away day and night just to afford such a thing. He thought about the widows scrounging around, just to keep the tax man at bay. He thought of all the starving children out there, just to afford the bed that he slept in. And, most importantly, he thought of his sister, who worked many years of hard strenuous work just for them to survive and how she was gone. He would do anything for his big sister Ukraine.

-Scene 10-

A knock came at the door of the King's office. Germany looked up and grinned. He was going to get an update on his new purchase and it better be what he wanted to hear. With a confident voice he allowed the slave mother in. "I trust you come baring the news. Come and sit." Germany kindly offered. He had high hopes for that beautiful buy. He looked back down at his paperwork and continued to write.

A simple nod and smile came from the Austrian. Years of experience told him that he needed to watch what he said.

"So what is the verdict?" The King enquired, getting straight to the point.

Austria gulped nervously, "He needs to have a bit more weight added to him and he will be fully capable to exceed your wishes."

"Excellent. Have him eat whatever he needs to gain it. If eating becomes a problem, come to me personally."

"Yes sir." Austria nodded again, "I may have work for him after breeding."

Germany stopped writing and looked up, "No. He will be breeding until he cannot breed. That's all I paid for him for. That's all he can do. Don't think me a fool in trusting him with another job. You'll both loose your heads."

"Yes sir." The Austrian felt his stomach flip. To be used as a whore and nothing more. The poor thing. His sympathy was strong for the kid. He stood up and bowed; waiting to be dismissed.

"One last thing before you go."

"Yes sir?"

"Slaves are not to be treated lightly. I want him in top shape in three days when he will be presented to me. Have you obtained the data from Taiwan yet?"

"Yes sir. She's determined that he is indeed pure, but heat won't come until late this month or early next month. She is surprised on how close he was."

"Surprised?" the King laughed, "The boy is nearly sixteen at least. It hits them about this age doesn't it? More the merrier for me."

"Yes sir?" Austria answered a bit confused.

"I want this one for my own particular use and no one else."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Germany commented, "Now get out!"

Austria left without a second word.

-Scene 10-

It only took a couple of hours, but England regretted his decision to eat the fish. His insides felt like they were turning. He could feel the vomit at the back of his throat, but choose to hold it in. What the hell did he eat? He laid down on the couch and counted in his head, trying to calm his upset stomach. Nothing seemed to be working as he grabbed the small garbage basket from by the desk and pulled it too him. Contents that he didn't even know he had was thrown up.

After he was done he pulled himself away from the bin and laid down on the silky carpet. The smell of vomit made his head spin all the more. He let his eyes droop and slowly fell asleep.

Once England was resting the maids came in and pulled him up into the bathing area. One maid had the unfortunate duty of staying behind and cleaning up the mess he had made a moment before. They worked quickly; cleaning him up and placing a white dress over him. A group of men carried the omega to a secluded room and laid him in the small dip in the corner. "Why is this idiot going to this length for a slave to comply?"

"Doesn't want to hurt the merchandise."

Norway looked at his new mate with a deadpan look on his face, "Denmark. Dear. We are still men. We are not as fragile as you think."

"But damaged goods are worthless if you choose to resell them."

Denmark stared down his lover with a stern look. Norway had to admit to the man having a point, but surely he did hate it. "Whatever! Our job here is done. Let's lock the bitch up and get out of here. This place gives me the chills."

-Scene 11-

Italy looked up as the blond man entered the room again with the Asian. The Chinese man carried a tray of food that made the Italian's mouth water. Food. The very thought had the Italian perking up and a grateful smile shone on his tear-stricken face. Switzerland brought another chair over for the black haired man to sit in. Grabbing one of the forks he fed the Italian the food.

Italy wasn't a big fan of food being shoved into his mouth against his will, but he wasn't complaining. He savoured each bite like it was his last. If felt amazing. China groaned, "Don't eat like a pig and throw all this food up. You need every bite."

Italy nodded, getting use to responding without talking.

China, however, wanted to talk, "You can be grateful you know. His Majesty is going to the Diamond Court to watch the Olympics. If we win again the King will be in too great of a mood to hurt you."

Yet the Italian couldn't help but feel more fearful of that situation than thrilled. The Chinese man continued, "The King likes someone who is compliant. Make sure you always obey him and you should come out looking pretty decent. Always keep your hands out of site. He doesn't like any fighting or pushing, unless its sexual. And keep your head down. He hates it when you look him in the eyes."

The brunette wanted to puke, but forced the food down. There was no telling when he would need to reserve his food source in case they decided to starve him again. These people seemed nice and helpful. He wiggled the chains a bit, but it only made them hurt more. He just wanted to get out of the chair.

The black haired man laughed. "Like we'd let a new slave near us that hasn't been properly trained. You are out of your mind. Do me a favour and don't move too much. We don't want to risk you slitting your wrists on those chains." He got up and took the empty plate out of the room. China did believe feel a little sorry for the kid, but he managed to overcome his obstacles. The Diamond King was probably still wondering about his escape.

-Scene 12-

A long time ago, a mother read her children the book of Rapunzel. How she had long hair that would bring her mom up to the tower. How she wasn't allowed to leave until true love came to rescue her and how she would occupy her time; years on end with cleaning and games. After living locked away in a tower for two years, Canada yearned to go outside. He passed the time by sewing and sewing more and more clothes, but that wasn't enough. He passed the time by reading and writing and drawing, but that wasn't enough.

There was so little to do, he felt like he was no better than a caged animal.

After being found out as an Omega, America had locked him up. He was worth more that way, he was told. Worth what? He was a top of the line Omega, he could bond with whom he chose to. Yet big brother made that impossible. There was no way up. There was no way down. Water and food was sent up a small shoot; too small for anyone to get through.

The blond's eyes shut in frustration and exhaustion. He didn't even feel like getting up anymore, however a small tapping noise at the only window kept irritating him. Self-defeat caused him to stand and open the window, only to realize who it was and slam it shut again. America was the last person he'd allow to bug him.

However, America knew just how to get to the window and open it. The tall ladder they used to lock him in this tower was still kept for situations like these. "Hello, brother? How is your day?" he said in a mock like tone.

"My day remains the same as always America." Canada spoke, however his soft voice prevented him, on occasion, from being heard from his older brother.

Not like America choose to hear him, "I bet's it has been a wonderful evening like always. Say, still no potential mates yet, but I'm sure one will come for you eventually."

Rolling his eyes, Canada turned and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt, "One, ignore me again and I will hurt you. Two, I'd have a mate by now if I wasn't stuck all the way up here. So you'd better let me down before I throw you out the window."

The King of Spades laughed and pried his younger brother's hand off of his shirt, "That would require lifting me which you are incapable of doing."

Canada rolled his eyes.

"Listen Canada. I have someone below you that is quite the troublemaker himself," he said, patting his younger brothers cheeks, "Do be a respectable neighbour and make sure not to make much noise. He may go into heat soon, which may cause you to be horny as hell, but whatever. I doubt you'll care too much once you start experiencing the same things."

America stepped back on the ladder waving mockingly at his younger brother and laughing. Canada waiting until he was a considerable ways down before knocking the wooden tease down. Watching America panic was always the highlight of his day.

-Scene 13-

"New King's a handsome young fella. Promises to make life betta for us."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Give me the damn pape would ya!"

"Now Girls!" Hungary said, "We may be the Diamond Gals but we don't have time for this. We've got to practice."

The Diamond gals giggled, each of them pulling out their instruments and getting ready to play. Dreams of hitting it big was evident in the air and talent soared through the roof. Hungary laughed. This was the life she was cut out to do.


	3. Prussian Intentions

Author: EnchantedLuck

Rating: M/18

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the Cardverse/Omegaverse ideas. I'm just a fan.

Summary: England and Italy find themselves in a bad pickle once their carriage is taken over by the Jokers. England seems to know a lot about his capture and the battle ensues between them. However, Italy finds himself in fear of his new master.

Pairings so Far: GerIta, UsUk, PruAus, Spamano

Chapter Three

-Scene 14-

"Make sure that your shoulders say straight and wipe off the frown on your face." Italy was beat down by Austria again. The Austrian felt as though the kid would make him grow old twice as fast. It appeared he had a death wish. Italy shook worriedly. He wasn't getting any of this. All this stuff about smiling, cleaning; heck he could barely sweep properly. It made him worry greatly about his future. God said that suicide was a sin. Well, Italy would like him to suffer through this worry. This pain of not knowing what is going to happen to him brought dizziness to him. The slaps across the face for showing emotion made him want to vomit. When he couldn't understand something he had the breath knocked out of him. It only made sense. They were doing anything and everything to ensure that no wounds were left on him.

He had just today to be prepared for the king and he hadn't been more nervous than this in his life.

Austria was going to be out that night too, not that he'd be there anyways. Oh he prayed he didn't screw up. Although a bit rough, Austria had been a great help. He only prayed that he kept every rule in mind and every part of training in his head so he didn't wind up dead. But time was short and he had run out of days. Three was not enough to know everything that they needed to properly train him.

He did however, manage to get a better room than the cell downstairs. Austria had stated not to get use to it, however, they weren't going to let him rot in a cell when he could potentially become pregnant with an heir. It was complete with a bathing area; with a built in seat for later pregnancy, a comfortably sized spot for nesting and everything needed for sex. They had breeding down to an art.

Austria was currently working on his dress; getting it in order for the evening. "You remember the main rule?"

"Don't make a noise unless specifically asked." Italy answered.

"Good. And what never to do in the presence of the King?"

"Cry."

Austria grabbed onto the brunette's shoulders. "Oh Italy! I know this is completely unguarded and unacceptable as a slave-mother, but I just want you to know that I am proud."

Italy started to tear up, "Thank you."

"Now none of that because you are going to be perfect. You are going to look your best! Feel your best! And be the best!"

Italy grabbed onto Austria's hand and offered him a smile. He was a great man.

-Scene 15-

England awoke to a dark place. Very dark. It was almost like he was in a dark tunnel although there was one way to go and that was up. He padded around the walls and saw that there was no way in, but how in the hell did they get him in here in the first place? He stood up, but quickly fell. He heard a slight crunch as pain seeped threw his bones and he gripped his leg. Droplets of water fell from his eyes as he felt the pain sear through his legs. It wasn't at all pleasant. It was either broken or fractured, both which would cost him greatly.

He felt around for what had tripped him and noticed it was a trap door with a lock attached to it. Figures. He trips and hurts himself on his only means of escape. Everything was just going fucking perfect. He punched the wall beside him, but that only made things worse. He believed that if his leg wasn't broken; his hand was.

-Scene 16-

"Thank you for coming Ms. Hungary." The New King of Diamonds stated.

"Of course I'd be here! Oh Russia! It's good to see you in that chair. I know that you were so determined to have it and I'm proud to see you accomplish your goal."

Russia looked at his long time best friend, "You know my goal is not yet reached, which reminds me of why you were called here."

Hungary pouted, "Awes! It wasn't because you wanted to see your dear friend from school?"

"You know I love your visits. Especially with your girls! I need your help in finding Ukraine though."

"Of course Russia."

"I need you to get close to the councilmen of Spades and Clubs to see if you can help get clues during the Olympics. In Spades, Denmark has taken the spot of Ace as of late for doing an exceptional job and his wife Norway has the Jack spot. In Clubs, the Ace is currently Prussia and the Jack is the secretive Japan. If you can get close to them for information that would be great."

Hungary frown, "You want me to spy? I can spy, but I need your back. I can lose my life to this if we're not careful."

"Don't worry! The Diamond Gals are going to run the after-party show. Be sure to give them a good time. Make the Jack of Spades worry about his husband playing around, and see what floats the boat of the Jack of Clubs."

Hungary smiled, "If they know anything I'll find out for you. I promise."

-Scene 17-

"So, you have me here right now, but slaves are getting harder and harder to catch so you better hurry up!" the Prussian snorted at his mighty brother.

Germany lifted his head in annoyance, "Don't forget brother, you work for me first; then you work for yourself. In case you didn't notice I have your little bitch under my control and I can kill him whenever I please."

Prussia glared, "Then I'll kill yours! So let's make this quick little brother." The menacing tension rose a degree as the younger of the two looked fearfully at the older. If there was one man that could knock him down he didn't doubt that Prussia would do it; especially when it had Austria involved.

"You sent her to Spades did you?" The German questioned.

Prussia looked thoughtful for a moment, which annoyed Germany to no end. "The one with the big boobs? Yeah! She's in Spades. Dumbass American bought her for a good price."

Germany rolled his eyes, "I suggest you don't brag about that to anyone. Her brother has control over Diamonds."

"And what a prick that fucker is! Banning slavery! I lost my best customers to that!"

Germany became tight-lipped, "Beware brother, he is a scary man when pissed off and I think he will try making a move on Clubs. I want the eastern boarders locked up tightly."

"The woman is in Spades? We can use this to our advantage brother!"

Germany looked at Prussia in confusion, "What?"

"Look, we let it slip that big boobs is in Spades. This will cause the two to become distracted with war. I trust her brother will be wanting her back. Also it will hinder France because they would have to pass either our borders or Hearts to fight. We have a strong army; it wouldn't do them any good to enter Clubs. All three enemies crippled at once."

The blond thought about it. It seemed too good to be true. Spades are good fighters; sending them into Diamonds could create some heavy damage. Hearts would be in chaos if the two went into battle. But The King of Diamonds was a strong man and could cause damage to Clubs if he didn't play his cards right.

"Look," said the Prussian, "If we let this continue than Spades could fall into the trap of banning slavery, then we would look like pricks and be forced to ban it as well. It generates over 50 percent revenue and allows our citizens to live life with no taxes. You know that. I know that! And shall a bullet enter my heart the day Slavery ends because I never want to live a poor-man's life."

"You have a point brother. But how?"

The Prussian smirked, "He's got a thing for Asians. He looked up Hong Kong pretty good when we went to pay him a visit."

"What were you doing in Diamonds? What good would an Asian do us with Slavery banned?"

"Use China as our ambassador. Leak information to him about Ukraine being in Spades. The guy has a bad habit of gossiping while drunk. Because of his looks he'll get noticed, then a little drunk and viola! A war has begun."

Germany nodded in agreement, "Okay, go to your omega. Speaking of Omegas I can't wait to feast on my new purchase."

"Ah, but don't be forceful. The more relaxing it will be, the more it might trigger the heat early."

The German nodded, playing with the beautiful ring of Spades.

"West! If there is one thing I know best, it is how to deal with omegas."

-Scene 18-

A cold, calculated, stare bore down the Italian. Those same icy blue eyes looked down upon him like a piece of raw meat; slight disgust but hopeful of the dinner it would provide. The King had only opened the door for a second before instilling a dread of mixed feelings in the pit of his stomach. The brunette shut himself in; hugging himself in fear of the other man lashing out but nothing came of it.

The King walked into the room and pulled the Italian toward him. They weren't exactly touching; but they were still pretty close. The shaking started ten fold once again and it didn't go unnoticed by Germany. The blond moved into the Italian's space even more; lips grazing against the brunette's gently and comforting. The Omega didn't know what to think.

A soft, calloused hand glided down the soft cheeks of the young boy. The brunette lifted is eyes; meeting their counter-part with equality and understanding. No titles, no King, no slave, an alpha and an omega meeting by touch. Something clicked as the omega felt himself being pushed into his corner. Italy felt something odd as the man laid between his thighs; running fingers up his sides to view more territory. As one hand slid over a nipple while another ran threw his hair offering a strange comfort.

The Italian cried out, pausing the German's movements. The small amount of blush on the Italian's face indicated something interesting.

-Scene 19-

Canada sat on the ledge looking out the window. Someone once told him that if you wished on a star your dreams would come true. What a stupid joke! No matter how many times he wish and wish and wished, he was never set free. This was frustrating. He knew no one would buy anything from his brother because of his stupid purchases which meant he would be stuck up there forever. He didn't know what was going on in America's head. He is worth less if he goes into heat. Is his brother looking for a reason to kill him?

Canada looked down from his window. It didn't look too far down. Maybe if he made his escape? What good would it be if he just sat here and awaited his beheading. Gaining courage; he climbed the window sill. Double checking that no one was around he began to cautiously lean over the side. To his benefit the rock was jaded and uneven and he was able to slowly climb down.

The fear in his stomach drove his ambition further to get out of this place. There was a few places that his shoes somewhat slipped, caused the blond to freeze and breath; not to mention the noises around him as he got closer and closer to the ground scared him to no end. When he finally made it, he couldn't believe it. It had been a whole two years since his feet touched the ground.

The Canadian acted fast; running like crazy. It felt so exhilarating to be free. He came across the stables and crept in, barely passing a guard. Looks like his brother was someone intelligent with guarding his castle. He kept quiet as he approached his old horse, a final gift from their mother before she died. He suited the horse up and pulled it out, being cautious of the guard that was around the bend. He slowly brought the animal in the other direction; toward the forest. He was convinced the man had to have been asleep, or the clicking of horseshoes on the ground would have already alerted him.

Tip toeing towards the forest felt like it was taking forever. In his head, Canada was replaying all the threats America had told him if he ever escaped, but here he was doing it. Incredible. He was almost there. He hopped on the horse, but as he began to kick forward the guard woke up.

"Hey! You there! Come back here!" Canada didn't look back, just forward. He urged the horse to go as fast as he could. He had a taste of freedom and he wasn't about to lose it now. He had to keep going. The voices behind him got dimmer and dimmer as he began on a route he had never seen before. It looked like a safe route, but as he got deeper and deeper in the woods he noticed that it got chilling.

Worried Canada kept moving fast; not knowing how watched he was.

-Scene 20-

The Austrian finished his glass of wine as he sat staring out the window. He was worried about the Italian. Did he remember what was taught to him? If not; what was happening to him? Austria didn't know. His worry was forgotten as a familiar hand wrapped around him and filled his glass again with wine. "What are your troubles?"

"I worry about the slave. Poor thing has no idea what our King can be like and Germany has no idea how to handle an omega; much less a pregnant one."

Prussia nodded, "Don't have a single worry about those two. Once my plans go through we won't have to even bother with these fools any longer."

"Yes sir." He leaned into the Prussian.

"Austria. I'll need a successor."

The Austrian looked at his master in confusion, "A successor? I have no problems with that but may I ask why all of a sudden?"

"I am going to take the throne real soon." The albino answered in tense seriousness, "I'm going to need a strong, reliable successor."

"I see." the Austrian stumbled, "And who will produce for you Master?"

"You are my favourite slave darling. And judging by your nest in the corner you are going to be ready soon. I want you to stay in this room at all times. I want you to conceive before my brother gets the chance to knock up his slave."

"Yes sir."

With that, the Prussian picked up his beloved and kissed him; bringing him over to his nest. The Austrian felt oddly at peace. It was rare to have any affection from the Joker himself, but he wasn't going to complain.

-Scene 21-

England heard the amount of commotion coming from outside. Apparently something big happened yesterday night, but everything hurt so bad to even think about moving closer to the walls. He was pretty sure his hand was broken and his leg was sprained, but no one had come to see him all last night. He was afraid they locked him up here to starve to death. With no idea what time of day it was or what day it was England continued to lay in his area. That was until the latch door opened and a bright light came through the floor. A pissed of American forced his way through the trap door.

"Stupid Brat!" he yelled.

England jumped at the sudden burst; causing pain to sear up his leg. A loud scream of pain alerted the King of Spades to look at the Omega. He saw blood crusted all along the hand as the Omega held his leg in pain. Moving towards the Englishman he looked at the damage. It looked bad. The American groaned from all the stress. He hoped his brother gets killed by the Prussian prick! "How did you do this to yourself?"

"I tripped on the door. Someone didn't even give me a bit of light in this stupid place and I fell."

He did have a point, but America wasn't about to admit that. "Whatever, you shouldn't be moving anyways! I ordered them to put you in the dip."

"It is too small idiot! I couldn't even build a fucking nest in there much less fit in it."

America grit his teeth. It was going to be a long night for him for sure.

-Scene 22-

"What brings you here your Majesty?" the husband wondered, his wife not far behind him.

France looked at his two citizens with sadness, "It has come to my attention that the carriage containing your wife's brother and your friend was seized by the Joker."

Spain looked mortified as he turned to look at his wife. Romano held his head down, "What are we going to do about mama? What am I to tell her?"

"Romano please calm down."

The King of Hearts coughed, "I assure you that we are doing the best we can to find them. With the assistance of Diamonds it won't be long until we track them down. Do you still have the ring with you?"

Romano looked at the King with worry, "No. We hid it in Veneziano's bun."

"Oh dear." The French King paled. This was going to start a war for sure. "Spain. I order you to get a hold of Sweden. We are going to have to toughen up our boarders. If rumours are correct then I have a pretty bad feeling that the ring is in Clubs, and that is a disaster waiting to happen."

A/N: So the ring in the first chapter does have some importance that will be explained later on. Thank you guys for the 1000 views! Seriously I love you guys! Especially those who take the time to review and send me their thoughts. Love you.


End file.
